


Bounce

by Tortellini



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Just Add Kittens, Pets, Wordcount: 100-500, meow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: A cat does what a cat does best.Oneshot/drabble





	Bounce

There was a cat in his home. His name was Ali Baba. Like most cats, Ali Baba liked a few things. He liked--no, loved his owners. Of course he did.

Secondly, he loved to wake up at five-thirty in the morning, purr like a lawn mower, run around and lick plastic bags. Why? Who knew. But as soon as he was fed he'd calm down, the little fucker. 

Lastly, Ali Baba loved to knock things over. Preferably early in the morning so he could get attention and be fed more quickly. But with this he wasn't picky. And that was what he was doing right now. 

Ali Baba was looking at a glass. The glass was not plastic; no, it was actually made of glass, as the name might suggest. He was sitting next to it on the table. 

 _I wonder if this will bounce,_ he wondered. 

He reached out a little paw and gently, just like that, he pushed it off the table. But it did not bounce. 

Oh. He watched it fall and shatter. Then he looked to the side where the other glass was. 

_Maybe that one will..._


End file.
